Stop Crying Your Heart
by paulo-novak
Summary: Em seu primeiro ano como professor universitário, Dean Winchester descobre que sua nova vida letiva não se resumiria somente aos ensinos.


**Stop Crying Your Heart**

**Dean POV**

Aquela manhã tinha tudo para ser exatamente igual a várias outras manhãs em minha vida.

Não fosse o fato de ser aquele o primeiro dia letivo em minha nova vida como professor na Universidade de Tippens.

Acabei de me formar esse ano mesmo e consegui pegar minha primeira turma de teologia numa das universidades mais conceituadas do país.

A Universidade de Tippens era renomada por seus cursos e eu, Dean Winchester, fui um dos privilegiados a receber uma proposta de emprego para lecionar nela. O orgulho me consumia.

O primeiro dia seria aquela manhã mesmo e eu estava completamente nervoso.

"_Não sei porque tanto nervosismo Dean. Isso foi o que você sempre quis e sei que não existe ninguém melhor que você pra esse cargo." – dizia Sam tentando me animar.

"_Eu sei Sam... mas de qualquer maneira... é o primeiro dia! Eu to super nervoso, mas também to excitado. E isso tudo junto me deixa assim...!" – expliquei tomando um gole de meu café.

Sam se levanta da cadeira onde se encontrava e vinha em minha direção. "_Dean, você é capaz... sempre foi! Afinal quem cuidou de mim depois que nossos pais se foram?"

Dei um sorriso de orgulho em direção á ele. "_Você tem razão Sam... é bobagem ficar nervoso." – abraçando-o.

"_Eu sempre tenho razão..." – retrucou. "_Eu te amo Dean... agora é melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar pro seu primeiro dia."

A primeira coisa que fiz foi localizar a sala dos professores. O lugar era enorme e demorei um pouco pra me situar.

Pedi a direção á alguns alunos e funcionários da universidade por diversas vezes antes de chegar ao meu destino.

Umas poucas apresentações foram feitas sem muita formalidade e meu roteiro praquela manhã me foi entregue por uma mulher com cabelos exageradamente vermelhos e cara de poucos amigos.

"_É só seguir os esquemas e mapas nesse script e logo vai se acostumar com a rotina de Tippens." – disse.

Sorri amareladamente pra ela e comecei a passar meus olhos naquele amontoado de xerox que me foi entregue.

O prédio que começaria minha primeira aula ficava do outro lado do campus.

"__Que ótimo, com certeza vou me atrasar!_" – pensei.

Cheguei na sala completamente sem fôlego. Não havia corrido, mas apertei meu passo pra não me demorar tanto.

Abri a porta da sala e todos os alunos estavam na maior descontração. Alguns sentavam-se em cima das carteiras displicentemente e outros praticamente dormiam sobre elas.

Assim que entrei todos colocaram-se em seus devidos lugares e me encaravam assustadoramente.

Arrumei meu material sobre a mesa e peguei um giz que se encontrava no aparador da lousa.

Escrevi meu nome em letras garrafais e retornei minha atenção aos alunos.

"_Bom dia á todos. Sejam bem vindos ao curso de teologia. Meu nome é Winchester... Dean Winchester e serei seu professor pelo próximo semestre."

Falei aquilo esperando algum comentário ou mesmo uma pergunta qualquer e o que recebi foi a total atenção de todos. O que me assustou, pois esperava algo um pouco diferente daquilo.

"_Bem, hoje será somente uma aula introdutória visto que é o primeiro dia e gostaria de deixar claro meu método de ensino."

Continuei me explicando e tentando arrancar alguma reação adversa dos alunos e continuei recebendo completa atenção deles. O silêncio proveniente dos alunos ao invés de me acalmar acabou me perturbando.

"_Vamos lá gente! Ninguém tem nada pra perguntar, pracompartilhar...?"

Finalmente no fundo da sala vejo uma mão se levantar. Fiquei feliz, pois não seria o único a falar naquela sala.

Quando meus olhos encontraram o aluno em questão não estava preparado para o que encontrei.

Era um jovem aparentando não mais que dezoito anos. Tinha a pele tão alva quanto um dia perfeito da neve mais pura de inverno, seu rosto angelical era adornado pelas mais belas safiras que eram seus olhos. Seus cabelos escuros de um corte desalinhado, mas ao mesmo tempo perfeitos me fizeram viajar profundamente em devaneios.

Meu coração acelerou. Aquele era o garoto mais perfeito em que deitei meus olhos em toda minha vida.

Minha boca secou na hora e engoli em seco antes de permitir que o aluno se pronunciasse.

"_Meu nome é Castiel... e eu só queria fazer uma pergunta..."

"_Com certeza, fique á vontade Castiel." – respondi empolgado.

"_Professor Winchester, o senhor é casado?"

Esse seria um daqueles momentos em que eu engasgaria escandalosamente se estivesse bebendo algo.

"_Eu... er, bem... não, mas...!"

"_Era só isso professor." – o moreno sorria e colocava as mãos atrás de sua nuca num sinal claro de satisfação pela resposta.

Na verdade eu queria pedir uma explicação pela pergunta, mas nesse exato instante o sinal de mudança de sala soou e os alunos mais que depressa saíram da sala.

Castiel foi o último a sair e antes de passar pela porta me lançou uma piscada nada discreta.

Passei o restante do dia com aquela imagem na cabeça. Me dispersei em pensamentos e minha mente viajava pra longe.

"_Planeta Terra pra Dean... ooi!" – Sam tentava chamar minha atenção estalando os dedos em minha frente.

"_Eu... desculpe Sam. Eu tava perdido em pensamentos."

"_Posso saber quais tipos de pensamentos?"

"_Bem... tem um aluno na minha primeira turma..."

"_Ih, pode parar por aí... Dean? Um aluno? E justo no primeiro dia?"

Meu rosto esquentou e posso jurar que devia estar vermelho também. "_Não foi intencional Sam... você acha que eu planejei no primeiro dia de aula me apaixonar por alguém."

"_Você prestou atenção ao que acabou de falar Dean?"

Fiquei quieto e baixei a cabeça.

"_Hey... eu não to te repreendendo... na verdade fico até feliz de você finalmente mostrar interesse por outra pessoa depois do Chad, mas..."

"_Mas o quê Sam?"

"_Acho que a política da universidade não permite relacionamentos entre o corpo docente e o corpo discente."

"_Eu... eu sei Sam. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, não vou deixar essa história ir pra frente."

"_Olha Dean... não quero ser chato nem dar uma de sabe tudo... mas te conhecendo do jeito que eu conheço..."

"_Sam, confie em mim. Eu tenho autocontrole e além do que não quero que nada afete minha reputação logo no meu primeiro emprego como professor."

Aquela tinha sido a pior mentira que contei a Sam em toda minha vida. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por aquele moreno de olhos azuis e nem sabia direito o motivo.

Na manhã seguinte acordei bem mais cedo do que o normal, preparei o café como de costume, mas sai antes mesmo que Sam se levantasse. Corri ansioso pra universidade procurando chegar mais cedo e quem sabe com sorte encontrar Castiel antes de começar a aula.

Andei pelos parques do campus da universidade e o avistei com um grupo de alunos que também era de minha turma.

Fiquei encabulado quando ele me viu e segui caminho fingindo não tê-lo visto. Sou péssimo até mesmo nisso, pois algumas quadras depois senti uma mão me segurar pelo ombro.

"_Professor, que pressa toda é essa? Ainda falta um tempão pras aulas começarem..." – sorrindo um sorriso hipnotizador.

"_Eu... er. Na verdade..."

"_Aceita tomar um café na lanchonete comigo?"

Sorri bobamente e ele tomou isso como um sinal positivo. Senti sua mão tocar a minha e fui conduzido até a cafeteria de mãos dadas com ele.

Aquilo estava muito acima de qualquer coisa que poderia sonhar.

Castiel olhava pra mim e sorria sem soltar minha mão um segundo sequer.

Chegamos a cafeteria e aquele moreno de sorriso perfeito continuava a olhar pra mim descaradamente enquanto fingia folhear o cardápio.

"_Você sabe que a gente vai acabar ficando, não sabe?" – perguntou numa quase afirmação.

"_Eu... como é?"

Castiel riu gostosamente e pediu os cafés pra gente.

Eu simplesmente ficava sem ação perto daquele garoto.

"_Quantos anos você tem?" – perguntei.

"_Isso faz diferença em quê?"

Mais uma vez aquele menino havia me deixado sem reação. "_Bem... pra começar se a gente vai ficar junto como você afirmou tão confiante, eu não gostaria de ser preso."

Castiel gargalhou gostosamente. "_É justo... não se preocupe professor, eu tenho idade suficiente."

Abri a boca em menção de retrucar, mas nada saiu.

"_Sua boca é muito linda professor..."

Fiquei encabulado. "_Dean, me chama de Dean..."

"_Ah, mas te chamar de professor é tão mais sexy..."

"_Menino!"

"_Hah... você fica muito lindo envergonhado."

"_Castiel, onde você espera chegar com tudo isso?"

"_Bem, não agora... mas uma hora no meu quarto da república..."

"_Ca... Castiel!"

"_Ah, vai professor..." – pegando em minha perna. "_...eu quero, e sei que você quer também."

"_Pe... peraí... o que eu quis dizer é..."

"_Shhh, eu sei o que você quis dizer. Eu gosto de você Dean, se quiser a gente pode se conhecer melhor e quem sabe num rola um namoro?"

"_Garoto... você é bem direto."

"_Só quando to muito interessado."

"_Você tá interessado em mim?"

"_E quem não estaria? Você já se olhou no espelho?"

Aquilo me fez rir de verdade. Castiel ri também.

"_Professor, o que você vai fazer depois da aula?"

"_Provavelmente irei pra minha casa preparar um delicioso jantar... congelado." – rindo.

"_Esquece isso. Eu tenho uma proposta melhor e irrecusável... que tal se você aceitar meu convite pra ir num barzinho novo que inaugurou aqui perto e a gente se conhecer melhor."

"_Eu... é..."

"_Ah, ah... eu disse irrecusável. Não vá me desmentir." – sorrindo.

Saímos da cafeteria com a promessa de nos encontrar mais tarde.

"__Meu Deus Dean, onde você está com a cabeça?_" – pensei.

A aula correu normalmente. Castiel agiu de forma normal e vez ou outra me lançava um sorriso disfarçado. Tive de evitar olhar em sua direção ou daria muito na cara.

Aquele menino estava mexendo com minha cabeça, e isso porque era apenas o segundo dia de aula.

No intervalo Castiel me interceptou no corredor antes que eu tivesse chance de chegar á sala dos professores.

Me pegou pelo pulso e me conduziu até um dos banheiros.

"_Castiel, o que significa isso?"

"_Eu precisava de privacidade pra te perguntar uma coisa..."

O moreno fez uma pausa dramática esperando que eu perguntasse. "_Que coisa?"

"_Você quer me beijar?"

Fiquei atônito com aquela situação. Nunca antes na vida eu fui tão assediado como estava sendo por aquele aluno.

Nem mesmo Chad pareceu tão afoito comigo durante todo o tempo que passamos juntos quanto Castiel estava sendo.

"_Eu...eu..."

"_Foi uma pergunta simples e objetiva. Sim ou não." – o jovem sedutor de olhos extremamente azuis me encarava com uma ânsia no olhar.

"_Não é algo tão simples assim, menino."

"_E se eu te beijar...?" – me prensando contra a parede. "_Você vai me impedir?" – aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do meu.

Castiel encarava meus lábios e mordia os seus em sinal claro de tesão. Seu corpo estava colado ao meu e pude sentir perfeitamente quando seu pênis pulsou forte em meu quadril.

Soltei um gemido involuntário.

Castiel sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Você quer... não quer!" – atiçava.

"_Eu quero! Quero muito!"

Já não agüentava mais segurar, Castiel era uma tentação que mesmo se eu quisesse não conseguiria evitar.

Os lábios dele se encontraram com os meus e posso dizer com segurança que perdi completamente os sentidos. Era algo extraordinário e fora do comum.

Não tinha como comparar, seu beijo era único.

Delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado.

Castiel segurou meus dois pulsos e elevou meus braços acima de minha cabeça me subjugando e tomando controle da situação.

Aquilo era tesão puro. Senti falta em minha vida de alguém que tomasse atitude por mim.

Durante muito tempo fui responsável pelos cuidados de Sam, sempre me preocupando, sempre tomando conta. E agora que encontrei alguém decidido e firme me entreguei por completo.

Acho que foi isso que fez com que eu não parasse de pensar naquele jovem moreno impetuoso que me fez uma pergunta impertinente em minha primeira aula.

Castiel parou o beijo de repente. "_Chega... se quiser mais vai ter que me encontrar no RoadHouse depois da aula. Vou estar lá esperando. Se aparecer... bem. Se não aparecer... amém..." – e saiu me deixando naquele estado de perplexidade.

"_O que eu faço Sam? Achei que daria conta, que seguraria a barra... mas mal deu o segundo dia ele já me pegou de jeito!"

"_O que você se sente impelido a fazer?"

"_Hah, Sam? Isso não ajuda."

"_Bem... só por essa resposta... Acho que nem precisava perguntar."

Fiz cara de cínico pela resposta. Sam sempre dá ótimos conselhos, mas quando o assunto é relacionamento ele sempre dava um jeito de tirar o corpo fora.

"_Faz o seguinte Dean, vai nesse encontro... vê o que vai acontecer e deixa fluir. Não adianta eu falar pra você se jogar de cabeça ou pra você desistir de primeira. Quem tem que sentir o clima é você e só você... O que decidir sabe que vai ter meu total apoio."

"_É por isso que eu te amo tanto Sam!" – abraçando-o.

"_Eu sei! Eu também te amo muito e o mais importante pra mim é sua felicidade... vai em busca dela mano, você mais do que ninguém merece."

Sam sabia exatamente as palavras certas pra me fazer desatar no choro.

"_Eu vou sim, Sam... eu vou sim..."

Cheguei ao tal bar que Castiel havia indicado. Me senti um peixe fora d'água. A maior parte do pessoal era de alunos da universidade. Mas nenhum era professor ou funcionário.

Procurei pelo meu menino ansiosamente porque não queria chamar muita atenção ali... sozinho.

Pelo lado de fora não consegui enxergar o interior do estabelecimento e aquilo foi me dando desespero.

"__Ai, Deus! E se eu cheguei muito cedo? E se ele não aparecer?_" – esses pensamentos me consumiam.

De repente, e aquilo estava se tornando marca registrada dele, sinto uma mão em meu ombro e em seguida fui enlaçado por Castiel que me agarrou por trás num abraço inesperado.

"_Eu sabia que você viria!" – sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido.

"_Ca...Cas..."

Nem completar o nome dele eu consegui tamanho o tesão que senti com aquela atitude.

Castiel então me virou pra si e me beijou despudoradamente sem se importar que estávamos em lugar público.

Aquela altura eu também não estava me ligando muito nisso e só retribui o beijo.

"_Vem, o pessoal tá esperando a gente ali..." – me conduzindo pela mão.

O mais estranho é que ninguém pareceu se importar muito com a cena que acabamos de protagonizar, pois a movimentação e atitudes de todos continuou a mesma.

Chegamos á mesinha onde se encontravam mais três alunos da minha turma da universidade.

"_Professor, esses são Balthazar, Jo e Crowley. Você vai lembrar deles do curso, mas quero apresentá-los como meus melhores amigos." – todos acenam sorrindo. "_Gente, é claro que vocês conhecem o professor Dean, mas quero apresentá-lo a vocês como meu namorado!"

Todos aplaudiram como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Acho que só eu não estava preparado praquela realidade.

"_Namorado!" – retruquei atônito.

"_É... namorado! É melhor a gente assumir logo antes que o pessoal comece a comentar... ou que apareça outro querendo te roubar de mim." – disse isso me puxando contra seu corpo e me envolvendo novamente em seus braços.

Mais aplausos e assovios era o que se ouvia dos amigos de Castiel.

Aquilo me deixou completamente sem reação e só o que conseguia fazer era sorrir.

A noite transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Os amigos de Castiel eram pessoas agradáveis de bom papo e muito inteligentes. Os assuntos que rolavam eram dos mais variados, mas em nenhum momento me senti deslocado. O que me ajudou muito a relaxar.

Castiel era o mais falante e seu sorriso tomava conta de todos os assuntos. Em momento algum ele soltou minha mão durante nosso encontro e de vez em quando intercalava a conversa com um beijo carinhoso.

"__Isso só pode ser um sonho...!_" – pensei sorrindo.

"_É pessoal, o papo tá bom mas já tá na hora de Dean e eu irmos... ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer, não é professor?" – disse lançando um de seus olhares safados.

Engoli em seco por imaginar o que aquele moreno sedutor estava guardando pra mim.

Minha resposta foi somente um balançar de cabeça em sinal positivo.

Nos despedimos de seus amigos e Castiel me conduziu até um estacionamento próximo ao local.

"_Não sei se veio de carro, mas se for o caso a gente volta depois pra buscá-lo. Agora a gente vai no meu... quero te levar pro meu apê!" – disse empolgado pegando as chaves do seu bolso e acionando o alarme de seu carro.

Um impressionante Impala 67 em estado de original.

Meus olhos chegaram a brilhar tamanha minha surpresa.

"_Dean? Você está bem? Porquê está encarando meu carro desse jeito?"

"_Meu pai tinha um desses." – disse em meio a algumas lágrimas que ensaiavam aparecer.

"_Sério?" – sorrindo. "_Você... você quer dirigir?" – colocando as chaves em minha mão.

"_Eu... eu não poderia."

"_Ah, vamos lá Dean. Além do que agora que a gente tá namorando nada mais natural que você se acostumar a me levar pros lugares... confesso que detesto dirigir."

Entramos em seu carro e a sensação foi indescritível. Era como se eu voltasse no tempo... uma época feliz. Época em que tinha meu pai, minha mãe, Sam e eu em nossas viagens em família.

Castiel pareceu se divertir com minha empolgação e compartilhava de minha felicidade.

"_Você é um pacote completo Castiel... eu to tão feliz!"

"_Que bom... espero que fique mais feliz quando a gente chegar no meu apê e a gente..." – Castiel começou a sussurrar o que pretendia fazer comigo quando chegássemos á sua casa.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e minha pulsação acelerar.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Castiel e primeira coisa que ele faz é me empurrar pro sofá amplo da sala. Aquele menino pareceu se transformar e a expressão em seu rosto chegou a me assustar.

Castiel mordia o lábio inferior e o lambia em seguida. Subiu em meu colo e começou a me beijar afoito. Acariciava minha nuca e puxava meus cabelos. Doía, mas eu nem me importava, pois o tesão que sentia superava aquilo.

Apertei a bunda dele, que sorriu com minha ação.

"_Você quer ela?" – dizia melosamente em meus ouvidos.

"_Quero... quero sim!"

"_Não hoje..." – respondeu fazendo cara de safado. "_Hoje é o meu dia... você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser... e vai gostar!" – afirmou categoricamente.

O pior é que, independente do meu querer ou não, Castiel já me tinha nas mãos. E sabia disso.

Aquele menino moreno de olhos hipnotizantes fez o que prometeu. Começou a tirar minhas roupas e aos poucos me deixou completamente nu á sua disposição. Sem nenhum aviso seu sofá se transformou em uma cama onde ele fez questão de me deixar estendido.

Olhou profundamente em meus olhos. "_Fecha os olhos... agora vou te fazer viajar prum lugar maravilhoso... e espero que nunca mais queira sair de lá." – dizia erotizando a situação.

Fechei os olhos e senti meu corpo todo entrar em choque quando seus lábios macios tocaram minha pele. Suas mãos percorreram toda a extensão de meu corpo arrancando arrepios e gemidos de minha parte.

Sua língua desenhava todo o caminho até minha virilha e serpenteava por toda região me levando á loucura.

"_Pêlos louros... adoro pêlos louros!" – disse num quase gemido.

Castiel continuou a lamber toda a região como se quisesse prolongar a ansiedade que tomava conta de mim. O que mais queria sentir era sua boca cobrir meu pênis e mostrar a quê ele tinha vindo.

Não era o que acontecia. Aquele menino safado sentia prazer em me torturar e voltou a subir em mim procurando novamente por meus beijos.

Nesse momento estávamos ambos nus e o que eu mais desejava era possuir aquele moreno lindo.

Sem o menor aviso Castiel desceu até meu quadril e levantou minhas pernas posicionando-as em seus ombros. Entrou por baixo de mim e começou a movimentar sua língua pela minha entrada ainda virgem. Soltei um gemido de surpresa, pois nunca havia sido manuseado ali, e aquele garoto atrevido estava sendo o primeiro a desbravar aquelas paisagens inexploradas.

Confesso que me senti estranho no começo, mas aos poucos a sensação foi se tornando indescritível. Castiel sabia exatamente o que fazer e onde fazer. Fui ao delírio e me entreguei mais ainda a luxuria que ele queria me proporcionar.

"_Eu te quero muito Dean! Deixa eu entrar em você!"

Na verdade tal pedido até me assustou já que eu nunca havia feito o papel de passivo em minha vida.

"_Vai... vai com calma Castiel! Eu nunca fiz isso!"

"_Eu sei... por isso pedi!" – em mais uma de suas diretas.

Já que havia permitido o menino atrevido não se demorou e nem procurou gel nem nada pra facilitar a penetração. Foi na saliva mesmo.

Cuspiu em sua mão e passou-a em minha entrada. Cuspiu novamente e fez o mesmo em seu membro.

"_Ca... Cas...!"

"_Não se preocupe Dean... prometo não te machucar. Eu sei o que to fazendo!" – sorrindo maliciosamente.

Posicionou a glande de seu pênis e foi fazendo pressão até senti-la quebrar a resistência de meu esfíncter.

A dor foi insuportável. Gritei baixo e segurei o movimento de seu quadril.

"_Calma! Eu vou devagar... deixa..." – pediu calmamente não fazendo a menor idéia de que aquilo estava sendo o maior ato de desprendimento que eu já havia feito por um parceiro até aquele momento.

Soltei seu quadril e permite que ele continuasse. Castiel então forçou um pouco mais e senti seu membro me penetrar lentamente. A dor não diminuiu, ao contrário, parecia se intensificar. Gemi sem parar e cerrei os dentes deixando transparecer a dor que senti.

Castiel parou seu movimento ao depositar completamente seu membro em mim. Senti quando ele apontou bem no fundo chegando a roçar em minha próstata. Era como se eu tomasse um choque... mas, impressionantemente, de prazer.

Aquela sensação era completamente nova pra mim e meu gemido agora era de prazer. Que coisa maravilhosa e incrível era aquilo!

Arregalei meus olhos e não podia acreditar que realmente existia prazer em ser penetrado como Castiel fez questão em me mostrar.

"_Você tá gostando meu loiro tesudo! Heim!"

Minha resposta eram os gemidos que saiam involuntariamente de minha boca.

Castiel deu-se por satisfeito e começou a movimentar-se dentro de mim.

Só consegui gemer em resposta e com muito esforço soltar um 'Cas' ou outro em meio aos gemidos.

Aquele menino tinha uma fome insaciável por sexo e como sabia bem o que fazia!

Fora o desconforto inicial da dor de ser penetrado pela primeira vez no restante da noite só tive prazer.

Foram várias as posições e lugares em que transamos. Castiel me segurou em seu colo e me penetrou no ar, me penetrou de lado, me colocou de quatro. Fomos até a cozinha, ao banheiro, em seu quarto e até no quarto de seu companheiro de apartamento.

Eu realmente havia encontrado alguém que era compatível sexualmente com minhas necessidades e que ainda por cima me queria sem questionar motivo nem razão.

Com ele descobri o prazer do outro lado e garanto que não iria parar por aí. Depois dessa noite com certeza iria querer sempre mais.

"_Você é tudo o que eu queria Dean... seja meu pra sempre!" – dizia ofegando em meu ouvido enquanto me estocava freneticamente.

"_Sim... Cas! Eu quero ser seu, pra sempre!"

Ao ouvir aquilo Castiel não conseguiu se conter mais e explodiu de prazer dentro de mim. Comigo não foi diferente, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi conseguir gozar sem nem sequer encostar um dedo em meu pênis. Aquilo sim tinha sido o ápice da noite.

Castiel desabou sobre meu corpo e continuamos deitados assim. Seu pênis ainda dentro de mim até finalmente amolecer e ser retirado vagarosamente por ele.

Meu menino me agarrou num abraço e me fez ficar de conchinha com ele me beijando a nuca sem parar.

"_Eu sabia que a gente ia se dar muito bem Dean! Você encaixa perfeitamente em mim!"

Eu ri com o duplo sentido do que Castiel havia dito.

"_Eu sinto o mesmo Cas!"

**Fim!**


End file.
